I need your Help
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Miranda est blessé en protégeant Kanda : Il va s'occuper de la soigner cependant, certains gestes, qui semblent anodins d'ordinaires, peuvent devenir des révélateurs. Nous suivons ainsi les sentiments évoluant de Kanda et Miranda dans l'univers de DGM.


**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Un petit one-shot Mida - ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait et j'avais vraiment envie d'en faire un alors j'ai profiter de quelques moments de libre pour l'écrire ~ **

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**I need your Help**

« Kanda-kun, attention ! » s'écria Miranda.

Le jeune japonais se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un akuma à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Le monstre s'apprêta à lui planter l'une des lames qui constituaient sa main dans l'abdomen mais, il fut stoppé à seulement quelques millimètres du corps du kendoka. Surprit, Kanda et l'akuma restèrent figés quelques instants cependant, le jeune humain ne se formalisa pas trop de ce qu'il venait de se passer et se dépêcha de dégainer Mugen pour trancher son ennemi en deux. Après avoir détruit l'akuma, Kanda se tourna vers Miranda et en la voyant légèrement soulagé, il comprit qu'elle l'avait protégé avec son bouclier : il fallait dire que la jeune allemande commençait à maîtriser son innocence comme une pro - elle pouvait maintenant l'utiliser comme bouclier, qu'elle pouvait déporter sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou sur un groupe de personne. La japonais esquissa un sourire - il lui devait une fière chandelle. Cependant, ce sourire disparut très vite lorsqu'il vu un akuma se poser derrière la jeune femme et se préparer à l'attaquer. Il s'élança vers elle mais trois akumas se mirent sur son chemin. Il se dépêcha de détruire les monstres mais à peine eut-il trancher le dernier qu'il vit, dans l'impuissance la plus totale, Miranda recevoir un coup de griffe dans le dos et s'effondrer au sol. Le kendoka serra les dents et s'élança rapidement vers l'akuma pour mettre fin à sa misérable vie en seulement quelques secondes. Tous les akumas ayant été exterminés, Kanda se précipita aux côtés de son aînée et fronça les sourcils en la voyant se baignait dans son sang : il n'avait pas le temps de contacter les autres. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la ramena dans l'auberge la plus proche, le plus rapidement possible.

Dès qu'il y arriva, il demanda de l'eau chaude et entreprit de déshabiller Miranda. Cependant, à peine eût-il ouvert la fermeture éclair de son uniforme qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une femme devant lui - et non pas d'un homme. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge mais il laissa sa gêne de côté et enleva totalement la veste de la jeune femme avant de la mettre sur le ventre pour lui désinfecter sa plaie. La blessure était profonde et étendue sur toute la longueur du dos de Miranda mais, elle n'avait pas touché sa colonne vertébrale : du moins à première vu. Et puis, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait eut de la chance que l'akuma l'ait blessé avec une arme blanche : celle-ci n'était pas empoissonnée. Avec douceur et attention, il nettoya le dos de Miranda : chacun de ses gestes étaient précis et doux et montrait que, malgré sa réputation d'asocial, il tenait tout de même à ses camarades - à sa façon. Lorsqu'il arriva au moment de bander le torse de la jeune allemande, il rougit une nouvelle fois : l'idée de toucher la poitrine de son aînée ne l'enchanter pas vraiment mais, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il la releva légèrement et banda avec précision le torse de Miranda, rougissant un peu plus à chaque fois que ses doigts effleurés la poitrine dénudée de la jeune allemande. Finalement, lorsqu'il eut terminé les soins : qu'il aurait pu assimiler à un véritable supplice pour lui, il se contenta de la recouvrir d'une couverture et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme lâcha un grand soupir : trop d'émotions affluaient en lui - et surtout, trop d'images de son aînée à moitié nu revenaient dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête, espérant faire disparaître ces 'souvenirs' et se déshabilla pour entrer dans la douche. Il tourna les robinets d'eau chaude et froide pour l'adapter à sa température idéale et une fois le résultat voulu, obtenu, il mit sa tête sous le jet d'eau. Les yeux fermés, la respiration régulée, il tentait d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt mais… rien ne semblait pouvoir lui permettre. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, les images de la jeune femme revenaient dans son esprit. En réalisant cela, le kendoka serra les dents et frappa le mur avec son avant-bras.

« Merde ! » s'écria-t-il, énervé par son propre comportement. « Ce n'est qu'une femme, puta*n! » pensa-t-il en s'adossant au mur de la douche.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme commença à bouger ses paupières. Après quelques papillonnements, elle finit par avoir les yeux grands ouverts. Allongée sur le ventre, elle ne pouvait voir qu'un côté du lit - elle décida alors de se lever pour voir où elle se trouvait mais, à peine eût-elle essayer de se relever, qu'une vive douleur se fit sentir sur tout son dos. Miranda s'écroula sur le lit et serra le cousin pour essayer de contenir sa douleur. En réalisant qu'elle était blessé, elle regardé furtivement son torse et remarqua qu'il était bandé : au moment où elle se demandait qui avait bien pu faire ça, une voix retentit, surprenant la jeune femme.

« Tu ne devrais pas essayer de bouger. » fit la voix rauque du kendoka.

Miranda tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit et vit son cadet à l'entrée de la chambre. Lorsqu'il vu le regard de la jeune femme sur lui, il détourna les yeux et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce.

« J'ai réussi à contacter les autres, ils devraient arriver dans les prochaines heures. Jusque là, essaye de supporter la douleur. » expliqua le japonais.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse cependant, ce n'est pas pour autant que son esprit l'était : et oui, en réalité, elle n'arrêtait pas se dire que si Kanda était le seul ici, avec elle, il n'y avait que lui qui avait pu la soigner et cette idée, l'embarrassée un peu. Elle décida donc de connaître la vérité et, en regardant le jeune kendoka, elle lui posa sa question.

« K-Kanda-kun, c'est toi qui m'a soigné ? » demanda-t-elle, les joues roses.

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? » répondit Kanda avec ce ton moqueur qu 'il utilisait la plupart du temps.

Connaissant la vérité, le visage de Miranda devint rouge écarlate. Cependant, elle le cacha bien en l'enfouissant dans son cousin après avoir murmuré un petit « Merci et Désolé. » que le kendoka entendit, sans y répondre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Allen et deux trouveurs arrivèrent à l'auberge : alors que les trouveurs s'occupaient de la jeune femme, le blandinet était aller voir Kanda pour lui dire que ça prochaine mission avait été annulé et qu'il devait rentrer avec eux au QG. Malgré sa légère réticence au départ, il ne pu qu'accepter les ordres de Komui et il suivit les autres pour rentrer à la 'maison'.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas tranquille depuis son arrivé au QG : il était tranquillement dans sa chambre pour essayer de se reposer mais, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux pour tenter de trouver le repos, la seule chose qui venait à son esprit était la vision, de Miranda à moitié nu, qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait changé. Enervé de ne pouvoir oublier une telle chose : qui lui semblait pourtant si futile auparavant, le jeune kendoka sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte et se dirigea, inconsciemment, devant l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé devant les quartiers médicaux, le jeune homme soupira : il était venu où elle était et ce, sur un coup de tête totalement stupide. Qu'es-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ici ? A cet instant, il se trouva vraiment stupide : il se comportait comme Allen - qui était pourtant la personne qui l'énervait le plus dans cette Organisation. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Kanda se retrouva face à l'infirmière en chef. La vieille dame, surprise, resta sans voix quelques minutes puis, comprenant la raison de la présence du japonais, elle esquissa un sourire.

« Il n'y a personne dans l'infirmerie. » dit-elle sans aucun sous entendu avant de partir et de laisser le jeune homme seul devant la porte.

Kanda resta quelques minutes sans bouger et après avoir bien vérifié de tous les côtés qu'il n'y avait personne, il entra discrètement dans la pièce médical. Dès qu'il entra, il remarqua que l'infirmière en chef avait été honnête : il n'y avait personne mis à part Miranda, allongée sur un lit et endormit. Le jeune homme la regarda de loin quelques minutes avant de s'approcher du lit : après quelques secondes à admirer le visage de son aînée, le kendoka approcha l'une de ses mains du visage de celle-ci et lui enleva les quelques mèches qui se trouvaient sur son visage. Mais alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, celle de Miranda la retint. Kanda écarquilla les yeux et regarda rapidement le visage de la jeune allemande en pensant qu'elle s'était réveillé au pire moment qu'il soit mais, à son plus grand soulagement, ce n'était pas le cas : en effet, la jeune femme avait attrapé la main de son cadet par automatisme et non pas parce qu'elle se réveilla. Le japonais poussa un long soupir de soulagement : il avait éviter des explications bien compliquées à inventer. Pour éviter d'avoir une nouvelle crise cardiaque du même acabit, il se décida de partir le plus rapidement possible de cette pièce cependant, Miranda ne semblait pas être du même avis : elle ne voulait pas lâcher la main du jeune homme et celui-ci était maintenant coincé à seulement quelques centimètres de la jeune femme - il ne pouvait que s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit et être patient. Cependant, Kanda n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne à être patient ou plutôt, il ne l'était pas jusqu'à maintenant… Il ne soupira pas une seule fois et continua de regarder le visage de sa camarade durant un bon petit moment avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que le kendoka avait enfin réussi à rejoindre le pays des rêves (nda : serais-ce grâce à la présence de Miranda à côté de lui ? _), la blessée ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle resta dans les vapes quelques secondes avant de sentir une chaleur plus qu'agréable au niveau de sa main : elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui provoquer cette douce sensation et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son cadet, endormit à côté d'elle et lui tenant la main. Les joues de la jeune allemande prirent feu et elle voulut se redresser mais elle abandonna cette idée dès qu'elle sentit une vive douleur au dos. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper et la seule solution qu'il lui restait était de réveiller Kanda : mais, qui avait déjà osé le faire ? Ca, c'était une question qui n'avait eu aucune réponse jusqu'à maintenant… Miranda se calma un peu et, tout en restant gênée par la situation, elle osa prononcer quelques mots.

« K-Kanda-kun. » commença-t-elle faiblement.

Ne remarquant aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme, l'exorciste retenta l'expérience.

« Kanda-kun. » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort et en approchant sa main du visage du jeune homme.

Elle posa sa main sur l'une des joues de Kanda et à ce contact, un petit gémissement se fit entendre de la part du kendoka. La jeune femme retira sa main immédiatement, rougissant un peu plus et, dans un dernier effort, prononça une dernière fois le nom du jeune exorciste.

« Kanda-kun. » finit-elle par dire d'une voix normale.

A la fin de ce dernier appel, les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent légèrement puis, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son aînée. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux puis, réalisant qu'elle était bien là, devant lui, il se releva rapidement en essayant de garder son calme et en profita pour détacher sa main de celle de Miranda. En réalisant le geste du jeune homme, l'allemande rougit légèrement : elle ne savait plus quoi penser - le Kanda que tout le monde dit froid et stoïque était à ses côtés lorsqu'elle dormait et il lui tenait la main. Que pouvait-elle penser d'un tel comportement ? Généralement timide, la jeune femme était aussi assez curieuse et le comportement de Kanda était un mystère qu'elle aimerait bien résoudre : c'est pour cela qu'elle entama la discussion - chose qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais faîte par le passé avec le japonais.

« Hum… Merci… pour m'avoir tenu compagnie… » murmura-t-elle, surprenant le kendoka.

« Je ne te tenais pas compagnie. » répondit-il. « Je me suis malencontreusement approché de toi quand tu dormais et tu m'as attrapé la main. Je ne pouvais plus partir vu que tu ne voulais pas me lâcher. » expliqua-t-il, sur un ton légèrement mensonger.

« Ah! » fit Miranda, soudainement gênée d'avoir mal interprété la situation. « Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Le japonais la regarda discrètement et en la voyant ainsi, il s'en voulut légèrement. Mais, il préférait encore mourir que l'avouer : cela signifierait qu'il se préoccupe de ses compagnons et ça, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même. Après tout, ça avait toujours été les sentiments qu'il voulait le moins ressentir. Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses esprits, il ne remarqua pas que la jeune femme tentait de se lever du lit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un grand « BOUM » qu'il se tourna vivement vers elle : il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant au sol avec des larmes aux coins des yeux. Il se précipita à ses côtés tout en gardant son caractère de tête de mule.

« Mais qu'es-ce que tu as foutu ?! » cria-t-il, à la fois énervé contre la jeune femme qui avait fait une telle chose et contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir pu éviter ça.

« Je voulais boire mais… l'eau et de l'autre côté de la pièce. » murmura-t-elle, en essayant de contenir la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

« Idiote ! » répondit le kendoka, surprenant l'allemande qui releva la tête pour voir le visage légèrement énervé de son cadet. « Il fallait le demander ! » continua-t-il.

Le japonais soupira puis, avec douceur, prit Miranda dans ses bras : elle rougit à l'extrême lorsqu'elle remarqua que son cadet la porter comme une princesse et resta sans voix durant les minutes qui suivirent. Il l'a reposa sur le lit avec délicatesse, pour ne pas lui faire d'avantage de mal et partit en direction de la fontaine à eau.

« Je vais aller t'en chercher de l'eau. Pas besoin que tu te lèves pour ça. » dit-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Il revint rapidement aux côtés de la jeune femme avec un verre d'eau qu'elle prit avec joie et gêne : décidemment, le comportement de Kanda était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. Elle buvait tranquillement la précieuse eau que lui avait amené le kendoka tout en évitant de le regarder mais, elle manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » demanda-t-il sincèrement.

Au début surprise, Miranda se reprit vite et leva la tête pour regarder son cadet.

« Mal ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Tu viens de tomber. Ca n'a pas rouvert ta blessure ? » expliqua-t-il sur un ton légèrement exaspéré.

« Euh… je ne pense pas. » répondit-elle, toujours aussi perdue à cause des réactions inhabituelles de Kanda.

« Redresses-toi. » ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme suivit les ordres de Kanda sans réfléchir et elle se releva un peu : le ton que le japonais avait employé était d'une résonnance tellement douce et sûr que la jeune femme n'avait pas hésité un instant à suivre l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner - cela l'avait surprit elle-même. Le kendoka pu ainsi voir le dos de son aînée et il serra les dents en voyant les vêtements tachés de sang : sa blessure s'était ré-ouverte, c'était sûr. Et elle essayer de contenir la douleur en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas mal ? Quelles foutaises ! Kanda l'a fit se rallonger et, après quelques secondes de silence, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Je vais chercher une infirmière. Il faut qu'elle change des bandages. » dit-il calmement, en lui tournant le dos.

Miranda resta un peu surprise par les derniers agissements du jeune homme et laissa échapper un petit « ah. » qui le fit s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la porte de sortie.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Euh… M-Merci, Kanda-kun. » dit-elle, les joues légèrement roses et avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et sortit de la pièce pour s'adosser à celle-ci une fois de l'autre côté, les joues rouges et une main sur le visage. Il venait de réaliser une chose qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut ne jamais savoir - il ressentait quelque chose d'encore plus fort que de la simple amitié pour la jeune femme…

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, l'infirmière en chef revint à l'infirmerie pour soigner l'exorciste tandis que celle-ci se demander si Kanda allait revenir la voir ou pas. Mais alors que ses pensées étaient totalement occupé par des suppositions en rapport avec son cadet, l'infirmière en chef l'informa de la raison de l'absence de la personne qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

« Kanda a été appelé par le Grand Intendant. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une mission qui va duré un bon moment. » dit-elle simplement sans rien ajouter.

Les joues de la jeune allemande virèrent aux roses en comprenant que sa bienfaitrice n'était seulement pas doué pour guérir les blessures physiques : elle était aussi très doué pour comprendre les problèmes psychologiques des gens. Aucune d'entre elles ne rajouta quoique ce soit - il n'y avait aucun besoin d'expliquer quoique ce soit. Durant le mois qui suivit, Miranda resta à l'infirmerie pour que sa blessure guérisse totalement et sans aucun problème mais, elle ne revit jamais le japonais venir lui rende visite…

Lorsqu'elle put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, Miranda se dirigea vers le salon pour rejoindre toutes les personnes présentent au QG cependant, cette idée allait devoir attendre encore un peu. En effet, alors qu'elle marchait dans l'un des couloirs de la citadelle, elle se figea en voyant le jeune japonais en face d'elle, à plusieurs mètres. Mais la surprise de sa présence se fit rapidement remplacer par un autre sentiment : l'inquiétude.

« Kanda-kun ?! » s'écria Miranda.

En effet, la veste de celui-ci était ensanglantée et le jeune homme affichait une expression d'énervement que la jeune femme prit pour une expression de douleur l'espace de quelques secondes. Le jeune homme regarda brièvement la jeune femme en entendant son nom puis détourna les yeux pour continuer sa route. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Miranda, celle-ci remarqua que le manteau était encore plus en sang qu'elle ne le pensait et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« K-Kanda-kun ! » cria-t-elle une deuxième fois en se retournant vers celui-ci. « Tu es blessé ? »

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit le kendoka sans s'arrêter, ni jeter un coup d'œil à son aînée.

« C-C'est impossible. » fit Miranda, doucement. « Tu as trop de sang sur toi. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas blessé malgré tout ! » dit-elle, un peu confiante.

Le japonais resta silencieux face à la réplique de la jeune femme et continua d'avancer vers sa chambre. Bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, Miranda mit en avant le peu de confiance qu'elle possédait.

« La dernière fois, tu t'es occupé de moi. Tu m'as soigné alors que j'allais au plus mal alors, je veux t'aider. » proposa-t-elle.

« Pas besoin. » répondit rapidement Kanda.

« Kanda-kun, ne fait pas le fier et laisse-moi t'aider. Je sais très bien que tu es blessé, c'est évident alors sois raisonnable. » répliqua la jeune allemande.

A ce moment-là, les deux personnes arrivèrent devant la chambre de Kanda et, celui-ci, légèrement énerver par l'insistance de Miranda, se retourna vers celle-ci brusquement. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre la porte, avec un peu trop de force, ce qui fit lâcher un petit cri de douleur de la part de la jeune femme.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à m'aider ?! » cria-t-il, le regard envahit par la colère.

« H-Hein?! » fit Miranda, complètement surprise par la tournure des évènements. « Euh… Oui… Bien sûr ! » finit-elle par dire après quelques hésitations.

« Très bien, j'accepte. » lâcha le kendoka en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Le jeune homme entraîna Miranda dans sa chambre et referma sa porte avant de la jeter, de façon plutôt douce, sur le lit. Perdue, la jeune femme ne comprit rien jusqu'à ce que Kanda jette son manteau au sol et se place au-dessus d'elle : les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage et ses deux genoux de chaque côté de la taille de Miranda. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant le regard sans émotion de son cadet et, dans l'énergie du désespoir, elle prononça le nom de l'homme qui se trouvait sur elle.

« K-Kanda-kun ? » dit-elle avec hésitation.

« Tu voulais m'aider, non ? » se contenta de dire le kendoka en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je-Je ne voulais pas dire dans ce sens… » répondit-elle, complètement paniquée.

« Quoi, tu es contre ? » demanda le japonais en approchant son visage de celui de son interlocutrice.

« Je… Ce… nous… » bégaya la jeune femme dans la panique la plus totale.

En voyant le visage paniquée de Miranda, le jeune homme fit un léger sourire en coin : un sourire complètement invisible aux yeux de la jeune femme. Et dans les secondes qui suivirent, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son aînée qui, totalement surprise par le geste de son cadet, resta pétrifiée. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, ce fut pour s'aventurer sur la nuque de l'allemande, y laissant une petit marque de son passage. Légèrement envouté par les caresses du kendoka, Miranda se laissa faire mais, ayant tout de même encore un peu de conscience, elle tenta d'engager la conversation.

« Jusqu'où prévois-tu d'aller ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Tu n'es pas près de sortir de la chambre. » répondit le jeune homme, dans un murmure, à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Kanda passa sa main sous la robe de son aînée et lui caressa délicatement la cuisse tout en remontant, petit à petit, vers l'entre-jambe de celle-ci.

« K-Kanda-kun…! » fit la jeune femme dans un léger cri de surprise à cause de la main qui s'aventurait sous sa robe. « Ce-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » continua-t-elle.

« Il y a quelque chose qui nous en empêche ? » demanda-t-il.

Miranda resta silencieuse à la question du kendoka - il n'y avait aucune raison pour eux de ne pas le faire mis à part leur écart d'âge mais, elle savait que si elle utilisait cette excuse, Kanda lui répondrait que ça importait peu et préféra se taire.

« Tu vois. Rien ne nous en empêche alors… » commença-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux avec un regard désireux. « Laisse-toi aller. » finit-il par dire avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Miranda pour la deuxième fois.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune allemande ferma les yeux et prit part au baiser, sachant très bien que quoiqu'elle fasse, c'était peine perdue. Elle s'accrocha à la chemise de son cadet et commença à la déboutonner tandis que celui-ci était en train de faire glisser sa robe petit à petit. Mais alors que le jeune homme noyait la jeune femme sous des centaines de caresses toutes plus tendres les unes que les autres, au moment où il passa sa main dans le dos de Miranda, il s'arrêta. En passant sa main, il avait ressentit une longue ligne qui coupait en deux le dos lisse et doux de la jeune femme. Il arrêta ses caresses et bisous pour regarder l'allemande dans les yeux.

« Tournes-toi un peu. » murmura-t-il, sensuellement.

Encore envouté par le touché de Kanda sur son corps, la jeune femme fit ce qu'il lui demandait mais, au moment où elle se mit sur le ventre, elle retrouva un minimum de conscience et baissa les yeux : elle était certaine que Kanda allait tout arrêter au moment où il verrait cette longue cicatrice que lui avait infligé le combat d'il y a un mois. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant le rejet mais, il ne vint pas. A l'inverse de ça, elle sursauta légèrement en sentant l'index et le majeur de son cadet caressaient délicatement la cicatrice sur toute sa longueur. Elle rougit en réalisant la situation mais resta calme jusqu'au moment où le kendoka changea d'outils : en effet, le jeune homme venait d'abandonner l'idée de caresser la cicatrice avec ses doigts et avait commencé à la toucher, avec plus de sensualité que jamais, en utilisant ses lèvres. La jeune allemande ne put retenir un rougissement total de son visage et pour essayer de mettre fin à cette situation, plus qu'embarrassante, elle tenta d'attirer l'attention de son partenaire.

« K-Kanda-kun ? » dit-elle fébrilement.

A l'appel de son nom, le japonais arrêta sa tâche et releva la tête pour voir le profil de la jeune femme. Il esquissa un sourire que, cette fois-ci, Miranda remarqua puis la fit se remettre sur le dos avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois - d'une passion jusqu'à lors inutilisée. Elle se laissa emporter par l'élan de son cadet et dans l'heure qui suivit, ils apprirent à se connaître dans les moindres détails et à ne faire plus qu'un. Suite à ce moment de tendresse, les deux amants étaient allongés côte à côte, la jeune femme dans les bras de Kanda. Celle-ci avait une main sur le torse de son partenaire et regardait chaque parcelle de ce corps qui aurait normalement dû être blessé.

« Je suis jalouse. » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda le kendoka en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as aucune cicatrice et pourtant, je sais bien que tu es blessé à presque toutes tes missions… » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu fais référence à ta cicatrice dans dos et celles sur tes mains ? » demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un petit « hum » à peine audible et le japonais soupira.

« Idiote. » dit-il gentiment. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point ces cicatrices te rendent encore plus belle. » finit-il par avouer.

Le visage de Miranda changea de couleur dans la seconde qui suivit : d'une peau de pêche, elle devint rouge écarlate. Cependant, ce que venait de lui dire son cadet la rendait vraiment heureuse : elle fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage et se serra contre lui tout en fermant les yeux - elle voulait profiter de la présence du jeune homme le plus possible. En voyant bien que la jeune allemande ne répondrait rien à cette déclaration, le kendoka resserra son étreinte sur elle et ferma les yeux à son tour : il avait bien mérité un peu de repos.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
